OMG WTF?
by neko-kawaii002
Summary: Que pasaría si, los personajes de nuestro juego saliesen de el? Como reaccionarias? Oye has visto mi libreta? No...ESPERA WHAT? LYSSANDRO TU-COMO-QUE! DANIELA VEN! ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCAAAAAAAAA! No muy bueno el summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Prologo

Prologo

-SUÉLTAME! QUE TE PASA!?-grito una chica de cabellos negros y rizados, con una piel morena como el chocolate. Tenía unos grandes y expresivos ojos morados, mide aproximadamente 1,69 y tiene 17 años. Ella es Celeste, una chica muy rara con todas sus letras. Le gustaba el anime y los videojuegos, es un tanto terrorífica pero a pesar de eso, la gente le coge cariño. Le gustaba el anime **GORE**, ya que le gustaba la sangre. Suele vestir de negro y colores pastel. Su estilo se podría definir como pastel goth, mezcla del estilo kawaii y gótico.-ME DA IGUAL LO QUE DIGAS ME VOY A TIRAR!

-NO, ESPERA CELESTE! NO LO AGAS!-esa chica que, la sujeta por la cintura era Emma. Tiene el pelo de color rosa que, le llegaba hasta la cintura, piel nívea y lindos ojos rosas. Mide aproximadamente 1,78 y tiene 16 años. Se podría decir que es la moedel grupo, como la llamaba Celeste. Era mona, agradable y tímida, vamos una muñequita.-ERA SOLO UN DECIR!-seguía lloriqueando.

-Tsk...Idiotas-decía una chica al final de la habitación. Ella era Daniela, la más normal del grupo de estúpidas. Tenía el pelo rojo y corto, unos brillantes ojos azules. A pesar de que sus amigas fueran una _´desquiciadas _´ella las quería igual. Era una experta en videojuegos y todo lo que tenga que ver con la tecnología.

A pesar de todos los intentos de Emma, Celeste salto. Daniela solo se limito a mirar. En el suelo se encontraba Celeste como una maníaca.

CELESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-grito una aterrorizada Emma-DIOS MIO! ESTAS BIEN!?

JAJAJAJAJA-reía Celeste, su risa era diabólica-Lo puedo hacer otra vez?

Si, a pesar de haberse tirado desde el segundo piso de su casa, lo quería repetir.

NO, NO PUEDES!

Vah, me da igual lo que digas, lo voy a hacer de todas formas.

Justo cuando iba a volverse a tirar, Daniela le dio con una sartén, dejándola K.O.

O.O…-esa fue la cara que se le quedo a, Emma. Miro a Celeste y después a, Daniela con cara de ¨What?¨

La inconsciente Celeste reía con circulitos en los ojos, mientras que Daniela se la llevaba, arrastrando de los pies. Al llegar a su habitación, la ato con una cuerda. Puesto que sabía que cuando se despertase, se enfadaría y le estaría siguiendo todo el día con, el simple propósito de molestar .Y así, empieza nuestra humilde historia, con una inconsciente Celeste, una Emma en shock y huna seria Daniela.


	2. LYSSANDROOO?

HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOOSSSS! Sé que es demasiado pronto para subir un nuevo capítulo, pero es que estaba de humor así que decidí subirlo.

**Disclamer **Amour sucre ni sus personajes me pertenece excepto los oc y la historia

Nos vemooosss!

* * *

><p>LYSSANDROOO!?<p>

Era un día soleado y precioso en la villa de los Yagami, la familia de Celeste. Todo estaba tranquilo. En el interior de la preciosa mansión, se encontraban todos tranquilos. Daniela dormía, Emma dormía y Celeste como no, molestaba a su querida amiga… Daniela. Lo intentaba pero no la conseguía levantar, así que decidió levantar a Emma, que según ella, era más fácil de manipular. Pero al igual que Daniela no despertaba.

-NO DESCANSARE HASTA QUE ALGUIEN SE DIGNE A ACOMPAÑARME AL CENTRO COMERCIAL!-dijo alzando el puño como señal de vitoria.

-Maldita estúpida, estamos de vacaciones y aun así quieres madrugar-dijo Daniela que se encontraba ya levantándose.

-Ja, ya no importa porque te has levantado, y quieras o no me vas a acompañar.

-Sí, sí, si… lo que tu digas pesada-dicho esto, se levanto y se dirigió al baño para, darse una tibia ducha. Después de 15 minutos en el baño, salió con unos vaqueros ajustados, unas convers rojas y una camisa de tirantes azul que, tenia dibujado en el centro al nyan cat.

-Y tú qué? No te preparas?-le pregunto a Celeste que, aun seguía con su pijama.

-AH! SI! CASI SE ME OLVIDA!-dijo yéndose a su cuarto.

-Ahí dios, será posible-susurro Daniela.

Después de esperar por unos 20 minutos a Celeste, decidió bajar a desayunar. Al llegar se encontró a Emma. Estaba vestida incluso, llevaba un vestido verde que le llegaba por las rodillas, unas sandalias y un bolsito. Llevaba su larga y rosa cabellera suelta pero con algunos kikis.

Buenos días Daniela!-la saludo con su radiante sonrisa.

Buenos días Emma. ¿Qué tal has dormido?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Muy bien! La cama era bastante cómoda y mullida!

Seguido bajo Celeste. Vestía, una falda negra con volantes que, le llagaba por el muslo, unas medias también negras que eran hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una camisa manga corta morada con una calavera en medio. Además iba complementada con unos guantes desde los codos sin dedos y unas plataformas moradas con gatitos.

-Ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos?

Las otras dos solo asintieron. Se dirigieron a la parada del auto bus para cogerlo. Al llegar el autobús se subieron y fueron al centro comercial. Una vez allí Celeste dio una innumerable cantidad de vueltas. Entonces, fue cuando Emma cayó en la cuenta de que, no sabía que estaban buscando.

-Celeste-la llamo.

Celeste no contesto pero asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?

-Estoy buscando la nueva tienda de mangas que van a abrir, hoy es la inauguración.

-Y ¿se puede saber por qué tanta prisa? ¿No decías tú que el mejor sitio de mangas era el que está al lado del instituto?

-Ya y lo sigue siendo pero es que allí los mangas de _Amour sucre _los venden muy caros, y me han dicho que aquí los van a vender a mitad de precio ¿no es genial?-dijo con las manos juntas y estrellitas en los ojos.

-Y dime Celeste-esta vez la que hablo fue Daniela-¿Todavía vas por el episodio 18?

-No, me lo pase ayer, y ¡CONSEGUI LA CITA CON LYSSANDRO!-grito.

Ahora todo el centro comercial las miraba a ellas. Después de haberse comprado el maga se dirigieron a casa. Pasaron un día normal pero, Daniela tenia la extraña sensación, de que algo iba a pasar.

Ya eran las doce de la noche y estaban todas que se caían del sueño. Celeste fue la primera en ponerse el pijama e ir a lavarse los dientes. Una vez hecho esto se dirigió a su habitación. Se sentó frente al ordenador y abrió su cuenta en ¨_Amour sucre¨_ recibiendo así sus 15 dólares diarios y sus 10 PA.

-Así está mejor ya tengo 800pa-susurro para sí misma.-Maldito Lyssandro ¿donde demonios estas?-dijo frustrada-bueno que más da, lo dejo aquí y mañana sigo.

Cuando estaba apagando su ordenador, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. No le dio importancia hasta que se giro. Se encontró de frente con, cierto victoriano.

-Perdone señorita ¿sabe decirme dónde estoy?-pregunto con su inigualable tranquilidad.

-No estoy tan cansada ¿o sí?-susurro para sí misma. Seguido se le quedo mirando un buen rato a lo que el victoriano, solo se limito a sonrojarse. Pero después de unos segundos, recupero la compostura y le pregunto otra cosa.

-¿Y has visto alguna libreta?

Celeste estiro la mano, tocándole la cara, y cuando, sintió que era real las aparto. Lleno de aire sus pulmones y grito.

-¡DANIELAAAAAAA, ME HE VUELTO LOCA DEFINITIVAMENTEEEE!

Después de lanzar ese grito se desmayó. Y Lissandro se quedo ahí inmóvil, mirando a la chica con cara confusa. Después de un rato apareció Emma por la puerta.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Celeste?¿por qué has gritado de esa forma…-sus palabras se quedaron en el aire al ver a Lyssandro mirándola fijamente.

-¿Perdone señorita pero sabe usted donde est…-

-¡DANIELAAAAAAAAA!¡AYUDA EL JUEGO DE CELESTE ESTA ENDEMONIADOOOOOOOO!-tras pegar ese tremendo grito echo a correr escaleras abajo.

A Lyssandro le cayó una gota de sudor por la sien (N/a estilo anime). Pero no le dio mucha importancia, asique se dispuso a buscar su libreta por la enorme mansio. Conociendo a Lyssandro, tardaría bastante.-_-

* * *

><p>Bueno que os a parecido? Malo, malísimo, horrible, destruyo el ordenador y me tiro por la ventana.<p>

Es mi primer fic y le doy las gracias a ** .yui21,anti456 y mis amigas.** Gracias de todo corazón.

En el siguiente cap. aparecerán…NATHANIEL EL DELEGADO NINJA YANDERE Y MI QUERIDO Y AMARGADO CASTIELIN! YEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY! (O.k demasiada emoción) pero bueno aun a así gracias. CHAITOOO^O^


	3. Como perros y gatos

HOOOOLAAAAAA! ¿QUE TAAAAAAL? *Le tiran un zapato que le da en la cabeza*

¡SINBERGUENZAS! *Cállate y empieza a escribir ya!* *se encoje como un perrito y llora*vale, vale ya empiezo.

…

Como perros y gatos

…

Aquella mañana, Celeste se levanto en su cama y no debajo de su escritorio como ella recordaba. Se sentó en su cama y miro por la ventana, ya era de mañana. Estaba a punto de volverse a acostar cuando, su tripa rugió así que decidió bajar a desayunar. Cuando estaba va a punto de entrar a la cocina, escucho un par de voces una masculina y la otra femenina. Se extraño así que decidió ir a ver. A l entrar a la sala se quedo de piedra al ver tal escena, Emma atada en el suelo, Daniela sentada encima de ella tomando una taza de café y hablando tranquilamente con Lyssandro.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

-¡AH! Hola Celeste-dijo la atada Emma.

-Buenos días Celeste-la saludo con su habitual calma Daniela.

-Buenos días _my lady_-la saludo Lyssandro. Dicho esto se levantó y beso su mano.

-Bu-buenos días-balbuceo colorada ella. Tras decir esto se llevo de la mano a Lyssandro hacia su habitación, dejando solas a Daniela y Emma. Daniela se levanto, se puso su chaqueta y le dijo a Emma:

-No te muevas de ahí voy a dar una vuelta-dicho esto salió por la puerta.

-_¨¿Ba enserio?¨_- pensó Emma con amargura.

-En el cuarto de Celeste—

-¿Y dime Lyssandro, que haces aquí?-le pregunto Celeste.

-Buscar mi libreta-

A Celeste le dio un ligero tic en el ojo. Pero recupero la postura y decidió preguntarle otra cosa.

-Entonces, dime ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-Pues estaba buscando mi libreta-_¨como siempre¨_-pensó Celeste-no la encontré dentro del instituto asique salí al patio y después acabe aquí.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto confundida. Lyssandro solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Y dime ¿con quienes te encontraste mientras buscabas dicha libreta?

-Pues me encontré con: Castiel, Nathaniel, Kevin o algo asi, Alexy, el hermano de Alexy y con Yuu456.

Celeste estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucharon unos gritos en el piso de abajo.

-_¡QUE TE QUITES DE ENCIMA SARNOSO!_

_-¿¡QUE YO OY SARNOSO!?¡UUUUUYYYYYYYY LA QUE TE AS GANADO!_

Ambos se miraron y echaron a correr escaleras abajo. Lyssandro las bajo como si no hubiera un mañana y Celeste, bueno Celeste se cayó por las escaleras. Al bajar se encontraron con Daniela y Emma.

-¿¡Que está pasando!?-pregunto Emma.

-¡No lo sabemos!-respondió Lyssandro.

-Pues ¿a qué esperáis? Andando-insistió Daniela.

Al llegar al patio todos se quedaron mirando aquella escena sin saber que decir. Castiel y Nathaniel estaban tirándose de los pelos y gritándose una gran cantidad de insultos. Todos se cayeron de espaldas excepto Celeste que estaba tratando de analizar la situación. Al final Daniela decidió ir a separarlos pero, al intentar hacerlo se llevo un manotazo de Natahaniel. Celeste y Emma palidecieron.

-Mierda-murmuro Celeste.

-Lyssandro será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo temblando Emma.

Un aura negra empezó a rodear a Daniela, seguido levanto el puño, entonces fue cuando Lyssandro se asusto y salió corriendo junto con Celeste y Emma.

Después de media hora entraron en el salón Castiel y Nathaniel hechos unos zorros, Daniela simplemente subió a su habitación dando un granportazo que resonó por todo la habitación.

Castiel y Nathaniel se sentaron en esquinas distintas del salón. Celeste interrogo con preguntas a Castiel y el rezaba por no lanzarla por la ventana.

-Catstiel-lo llamo Celeste el chico la miro y asintió para que le dijera que quería-¿quieres ver mi sala de música?

-Vale-respondió.

Celeste lo guio a su sala de música. Había guitarras, violines, pianos, baterías…

A Castiel se le ilumino la mirada.

-¿ME DEJAS USARLAS?-le pregunto entusiasta.

-Toda tuya-le dijo sonriente Celeste.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!-y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido cogió una guitarra y empezó a tocar una bonita melodía. Celeste decidió dejarlo solo con sus cosas. Decidió buscarle una habitación a Castiel, Nathaniel y Lyssandro. La habitación de Lyssandro estaba junto a la suya, la de Nathaniel al lado de la de Daniela y la de Castiel al lado de la Lyssandro. Ya era hora de dormir así que todos se pusieron el pijama y se reunieron en el cuarto de Celeste. Al estar ya todos ya dentro empezaron a hablar y a reír, todos estaban felices, Nathaniel y Castiel peleaban como siempre, Lyssandro buscaba la puerta porque se hacía pipi, Celeste le peinaba a Castiel, Emma se reía de Lyssandro y Daniela veía la televisión. Al dar las 10:00 empezó una película de terror.

-Oye Castiel ¿te da miedo?-le pregunto Celeste.

-No que va-respondió el.

-Oh…¿enserio? y ¿Por qué no me acompañas a hacer palomitas?

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso tienes miedo?

-No que va.

-Y ¿si apostamos?

-Venga vale, vamos a dar una vuelta por toda la mansión sin dar ninguna luz y el primero que se asuste pierde.

-¿Y que gana el ganador?-esta vez la que hablo fue Emma.

-El ganador puede pedirle lo que sea al perdedor durante una semana-respondió Castiel-¿trato?-extendió su mano.

-Claro-respondió sonriente con arrogancia.

Empezaron la prueba, Celeste en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de gritar por que oía ruidos raros que, al final resultaba siendo Castiel. Estaban a punto de llegar pero, cuándo pasaron junto a las sal de los juegos de Celeste donde avían: videojuegos, wii, Xbox, PS3, PS4,mangas ,animes…etc. vamos el santuario de Celeste. Al pasar por susodicho lugar escucharon un tremendo grito, ambos se quedaron helados y cuando iban a volver a caminar la luz se encendió y un par de sombras aparecieron. Castiel y Celeste echaron correr gritando como si los persiguiese el mismísimo demonio.

…

¿QUE OS A PARECIDO? Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfruta al igual que yo escribiéndolo. Bueno muchas gracias a: **Anti456, Akira-chan, Black ross, Forever. 21, Guest, y a mis amigas.**

¡Nos vemooooooooooooooooooossssssssssss!


	4. Nota IMPORTANTE (Creo jiji)-

**Hola os aviso que esto no es un capitulo. Black Ross me pidió a ver si podía estar en la historia y yo accedí. Solo quiero deciros que estaría encantado si alguien quiere unirse a la historia. Si os queréis unir tenéis que darme estos datos:**

**Nombre y apellido:**

**Aspecto físico:**

**Que relación tiene en la historia (vamos que si es amigo, familiar…de los personajes)**

**Personalidad:**

**Y con que chico te gustaría estar(no se pueden Castiel, Armin Y Nathaniel. Pero si se pueden: Jade, Dajan, Dake, Kentin, Lyssandro)**

**Pero si queréis podéis inventaros un novio, pareja o chico que le guste a vuestro personaje o no tener ninguna pareja**

**SI ESTAIS DISPUESTAS A UNIROS ADELANTE LO ACEPTARE CON MUCHO GUSTO! AH! POR CIERTO! CUANDO NO SE PUEDA UNIR MAS GENTE YA VISARE OS ESPEROOOOO!**

**BYE BYE^-^**


	5. Para las participantes

**HOLA A TODAS! Como ya dije en la anterior nota he decidido añadir personajes a mi historia cuales mejores que mis lectoras? No enserio si lo sabéis me lo decís*o.k no. Bueno esta son las sucrettes que aparecerán en el próximo capítulo de la historia, pero TRANQUILAS meteré a todas de una manera u otra vale asique no desesperéis. Mientras esperáis a que os saque comeros esto *lanza galletas invisibles***

* * *

><p>1ª sucrette<p>

Black Ross  
>Nombre: Jhoselyn Rosswolf<br>Aspecto físico: Es de cabello lacio, castaño claro que parece caramelo, ojos color café, piel pálida, usa ropas victorianas, su cabello siempre esta suelto, tiene el tatuaje de una liebre en su brazo.  
>Relación: Amiga de la infancia de Celeste.<br>Personalidad: Es un poco yandere, es muy adorable y gentil, aunque algunas veces puede ser loca y asesina.  
>Chico: Mm yo quería a Armin pero me quedare con Lyssandro.<p>

2ª sucrette

Sacu-Chan21  
>nombre: Sakura Higurashi<br>aspecto físico: mide 1.58, tiene el pelo negro un poco mas arriba de la espalda; sus ojos son verde claro  
>relación en la historia: amiga de infancia de Alexis y Armin<br>perso: es una chica impulsiva, alegre, celosa con sus amigas, no le gusta para nada que la molesten, ama las fresas como a la vez el chocolate, ama a Ryu pero no se le quiere declarar por miedo a que la rechace o que dejen de ser amigos  
>chico: Ryu kurosawa un chico de pelo castaño hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, es un chico alegre y lleno de vida, ama en secreto a Sakura, siempre le roba besos el no es lo suficientemente fuerte para declararse a Sakura.<p>

3ª sucrette

Anti456

Nombre: Lylian Towshed  
>Aspecto físico: De cabello negro azabache , con ojos azules cristalinos y de piel blanca como la nieve.<br>Relación: No se , acabo de leer la descripción y podría ser la hermana de Armin (?  
>Personalidad: Ama la música y tiene una voz increíble, le gusta los animes , juegos y en especial los dulces, es alegre , pero mantiene la serenidad , es inteligente , y no tiene miedo a nada.<br>Chico: Quisiera a Lyssandro.

Y por ultimo… chan chan chan

4ª sucrette

For .yui21

Nombre y apellido: Sasha Jonshon  
>Aspecto fisico: Es una chica de pelo blanco hasta la cadera, Ojos bicolor verde y azul<br>Que relación tiene en la historia: Mm... Seria... Hermana de Lyssandro  
>Personalidad: Es una chica contraria en todos los sentidos a Lisandro, Es muy entusiasta, JAMAS pierde sus cosas, En lo único que se parece a Lisandro es la voz, Le gusta el anime shojo y uno que otro hard yaoi(Se considera fujoshi)... Molesta a Castiel con Lyssandro por estar tan juntos o Nathaniel con Castiel XD, Ama el chocolate y cuando se lo quitan es capaz de matar por su cocholate<br>Chico: Kentin

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-teatro<strong>

**Bueno esas son las que aparecerán en el próximo capitulo pero NO OS DESANIMEIS que vais a salir todas.**

**CHAITOOOO^-^* Se va lanzando galletas y arrastrándose por el suelo***

**Celeste: YO TAMBIEN QUIERO!*Se tira al suelo con la narradora***

**Daniela: Bueno adiós*Cierra la cortina***

***detrás de la cortina*Castiel: ¡TU NARRADORA O LO QUE DEMONIOS SEAS, SUELTAME!**

**Narradora: NO NO LO HARE NUNCA**

**Celeste: YO TAMBIEN QUIERO*Le copia a la narradora***

**Emma: Ahí que será de mi*lloriquea***

**Lyssandro: Eh… ah… bueno…supongo que adi- eeeehhh… ¿y mi lireta?**

**Nrradora: Mira en tu bolsillo**

***Mira en su bolsillo* ¡OH! ¡MAGIA!**

**Narradora: si, la de mi teclado**


	6. No se que nombre ponerle

**HOLA y antes que nada hubo dos chicas q mencione q no pude meter en la historia y de verdad lo siento. Espero que me perdonéis.**

**AHORA SI DISFRUTAD DEL NUEVO CAPITULO!**

* * *

><p>Tras aquella corrida que se dieron, por fin llegaron al cuarto de Celeste. Castiel azoto la puerta mientras que a Celeste le daba un colapso por corrertanto, el siguió tocando la puerta hasta que Daniela se digno a abrir.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, con cara de ¨que-demonios-pasa¨.

-¡A-a-a-a-algo nos estaba persiguiendo!-consiguió decir Castiel, respirando aun entrecortadamente.

-¿Y lo habeis visto?-ahora la que pregunto fue Emma.

-¡YO SE QUIEN ES!-dicho esto corrió dentro de su habitación y abrió un armario de un metro de alto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso ahí?-pregunto confundido Lysandro.

Nadie le contesto, par que si en unos cinco minutos lo iba a volver a preguntar. En ese mismo instante Emma abrió los ojos como plataos, sabia, lo sabia sabia que abia en aquel armario. Se quedo un rato en shock, agito su cabeza y vio a Lyssandro avanzando hacia Celeste. Intento detenerlo, pero, no lo consiguió. Celeste había abierto el armario, era demasiado tarde.

-¡CERRAD LOS OJOS, TODOS AHORA!-grito desquiciadamente.

Al escuchar el tono en el que lo dijo nadie dudo y lo hizo, salvo Daniela.

-Vamos no es para tanto, será una de sus…-sus palabra se queadron en el aire. Se quedo quieta y lentamente se tapo los ojos. Hbia visto la peor escena jamás vista: Celeste había abierto su santuario de los creppypastas. Estaban todos: , Ben drowned(no sé si está bien escrito), Jeff the killer, Slenderman, Offenderman, Tails doll, Ticci Toby, Workcloc, Jean the killer, Homicida liu, Alice madness, Sally, Eyeless Jack, Lauthing Jack…etc(no recomiendo buscarlos si te asustas fácilmente).

Castiel decidió destaparse los ojos, pero se arrepintió.

-¿Qué mierd* es eso?-solo pudo decir eso.

-Es el mejor santuario creppy que yo haya visto nunca-dijo una voz desconocida detars de el.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Lyssandro.

-Oh dejadme presentarme soy Jhoselyne, Jhoselyne Rosswolf, pero pueden llamarme Jhosely.

Emma estaba a punto de hablar pero Castiel la interrumpió.

-¿Y como has entrado aquí?

-Todo el mundo se cuela en mi casa-le respondió feliz Celeste.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Lyssdandro.

-En efecto-respondio Daniela.

-¿JHOSELY HE ENCONTRADO A JEFF!

-¡OH! Me alegro que ya lo ayas encontrado.

-¿Ya lo había buscado?-le pregunto Castiel a Daniela.

-No te gustaría saber lo que paso-dijo Emma con expresión de terror.

-¡YO LO CUENTO!-exclamo Celeste.- Pues mira la cosa es que estaba invocando unos cuantos espíritus y entre ellos se coló Jeff. Entonces entro Emma en mi cuarto a, no se que cosa y mi querido Jeff le salto en cima. Por eso ahora todas las noches tiene miedo de entrar a mi habitación.-termino Celeste con un aire de superioridad.

-¿Así que era por eso que se negaba a entrar aquí?-dijo Lysandro.

Tras decir esto todos fueron a investigar ¨LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN¨. Al llegar no estaba lo que esperaban, habían dos chicos, uno de pelo azul y el otro pelinegro. Par ser más exactos Armin y Alexy. Los gemelos al escuchar los pasos se giraron, y vieron a los exploradores¨. Después de esto paso algo increible, bueno mejor te lo pondré a cámara lenta. Segundo uno: Celeste y Alexy se miran; segundo dos: echan a correr; segundo tres: se abrazan. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Os conocíais?-pregunto una chica muy bonita.

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡LOS DOS LA CONOCEIS!-grito emocionado Alexy.

-Que va, que dices hombre. A ti se te va-le contesto Armin.

-Venga Lylian dime que tú la reconoces.

-De algo si me suena…¡A ya se eres Yuu456!-dijo la Lylian.

-Bueno, sí pero, aquí prefieren llamarme Celeste. ¿Y dime, de que te conozco yo?

-Bueno yo, esto, prácticamente soy hermana de estos dos calabacines-respondió tímidamente Lylian.

-Wow…. Qué bonita eres-le dijeron Nathaniel y Emma. Y llevaban toda la razón. Esa chica era muy guapa tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules, además de tener una piel nívea. Era muy parecida a Armin, los dos únicos detalles que los diferenciaban, era el sexo y la cara llaqué Lylian tenía cara mucho más madura que la de Armin.

-_-_-_-_-Salto en el tiempo-_-_-_-_-

Castiel se encontraba dormido en su nueva habitación. Ya era tarde pero el aun quería seguir durmiendo, ya que no durmió bien, gracias a cierta persona. Estaba tan a gustito y tan tapadito, pero saco la mano de su cama cayendo esta a un costado del colchón. Gran error. Empezó a sentir calor, demasiado, hasta que olio el aire. Olía a fuego. Al sentir que se quemaban los dedos, aparto rápidamente la mano y se levanto. Otro gran error. Ahí estaban Jhoselyne, Celeste y Armin rezando, vestidos con kimonos. Su cama estaba dentro de una estrella que en cada punta tenía una vela negra.

-¡QUE M***** OS PASA MALDITOS PSICOPATAS!-grito enfurecido.

-Shh. Cállate o Jeff acabara con tigo-le respondió Armin.

-¡ANDA Y QUE OS DEN!-dijo esto y se volvió a dormir. Otro gran error(ay Castielin no deja de cometer errores). Solamente sintió algo frio en su cuello y escucho:

-Go to sleep-tras ecuchar esto se le congelo la sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini.-teatro<strong>

**Castiel: Por que mierda casi me mata Jeff?**

**Narradora: Porque si**

**Castiel: Esa no es una repuesta!**

**Narradora: Si loes, bastante simple, pero lo es**

**Castiel: Hablar con tigo es como hablar con Celeste.**

**Celeste y Narradora- Gracias! Es por eso que nos queremos!*se abrazan y bailan como borrachas***


	7. mini-teatro

**Mini-teatro**

**Daniela: Hola a todos*llega Celeste y le da una patada voladora***

**Daniela:¡PORQUE HAS ECHO ESO!**

**Celeste:porque me aburría.**

**Daniela:!ESA NO ES UNA UNA BUENA RESPUESTA!**

**Emma: Me voy a comer una pizza.**

**Celeste:¿Yo también quiero!**

**Emma: Pos no te doy**

**Cleste:Pos te mato**

***Se empiezan a pegar***

**Castiel:¿****Habéis visto la libreta de Lyssandro?**

**Celeste y Emma: ¡CALLATE MEDIO TOMATE!**

**Castiel: ¿¡PETRO DE QUE VAIS MOCOSAS DEL DEMONIO!? *se va***

***Nathaniel entra a la habitacion* ¿Por que tanto gri...?*sale de la habitacion**

***Entra Castiel agarrando a Lyssandro como si fuera un bate de beisball***

**Lyssandro:Corred**

***Todos echan a correr menos Emma***

**Emma:Castiel no te puedes enfrentar a mi**

**Castiel:Ya lo veremos**

**_CONTINUARA..._ **


End file.
